


The Rubble Or Our Sins [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, New Caprica, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon was caught between two sides, two different worlds. But a friendship with Elosha on New Caprica clarifies a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rubble Or Our Sins [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rubble or Our Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569176) by [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant). 



Thanks to lls_mutant for having a blanket permission policy, and for writing a great story about my favorite character. 

[Listen or download.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dmr1su37q8ouosg/the_rubble_or_our_sins.mp3) Right click to save. (42:34, 41.7 MB)  


[](http://tinypic.com?ref=24c9ymo)

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate!


End file.
